


The Big 6-oh

by kcat1971



Series: Transitions [25]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, No Smut, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 15:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcat1971/pseuds/kcat1971
Summary: Donna reflects on Josh's birthday





	The Big 6-oh

“This is my favorite kind of celebration.” Josh murmurs, running a hand absently over my stomach.

“Yeah, I kind of figured.” I answer propping myself up on one elbow to watch him as he drifts off in a post-colital bliss. I lean down and give him a soft kiss and he smiles in his sleep.

Sixty years! This miraculous man has blessed this planet for sixty years, and I’ve been the one standing by him as he’s hit his stride. How lucky am I?

I sure did pick the right office, although honestly now, I don’t think it would have mattered. In fact, maybe if it had been Sam or Toby that hired me, Josh and I would have gotten together sooner. Or if I hadn’t left Madison, maybe we would have met another way. I have to think that somehow, someway, the universe would have brought us together. To even contemplate a life without him is unbearable.

And what a life we have! We haven’t just been along for the ride. We’ve done everything we can to make this world a better place. We’ve laughed. We’ve cried. We’ve mourned. We’ve loved.

We are raising two incredible kids. They are both the best of their father in completely different and wonderful ways. If we’d done nothing else, I’d still feel like we contributed to the world just by creating them.

And I couldn’t imagine a better father for my children. Patient and kind. He seems to set just the right tone between expecting the best from them, and understanding that they are their own people with different strengths and weaknesses. They’ve never disappointed him.

I giggle to myself, thinking about running into Mandy Hampton shortly after we moved here. She was stunned to watch him with his children. “I never would have imagined…” she’d tried to articulate her confusion without much success. But I cut her off before she could get too far. “I didn’t have to imagine. I knew.” I knew what was below the surface. Everything he did showed his true character underneath. You just had to be paying attention.

Josh twitches a bit and then pulls me closer. What a lover he is! A lover of potential. A lover of justice. A lover of people. And he’s damn good in bed too.

I glance over at the clock on the nightstand. Plenty of time to let him have a little afternoon nap before the kids get home. Maybe we can even get a round two in. But for now, I’ll close my eyes and let him hold me close and just be thankful for another year.

Please God, give us at least another 25.


End file.
